The invention relates to an apparatus for continuously separating a web of material into at least two part webs, especially in conjunction with a packaging machine, the web of material and the part webs being guided respectively via adjustable deflecting members, especially pivotable deflecting rollers, the position of which is controllable by means of monitoring members for the web of material and for the individual webs.
In packaging machines of especially high performance, particularly for the packaging of cigarettes, often webs of material of packaging material, for example paper, tinfoil, film etc., are supplied in double widths and, before the production of blanks, are divided into two part webs by means of a severing cut in the longitudinal mid-plane of the web of material. The part webs then have the width necessary for the size of the blank. This method of feeding the packaging material is especially advantageous on double-web packaging machines.
It is necessary to monitor both the exact central execution of the severing cut and the run of the part webs formed as a result of the severing cut to the folding or other further-processing members. For this purpose, monitoring members are assigned to the web of material and to the part webs which, when there are variations in the position, adjust guide members, especially deflecting rollers for the web of material and for the part webs.
The object on which the invention is based is to develop further an apparatus of the type mentioned in the introduction, to the effect that, whilst being of simple design, it makes it possible to set the web of material and the individual webs to an exact run in an especially sensitive way.